Through This Way - A Traves De Este Camino
by Eliana36
Summary: Santana Lopez una jugadora de rugby y Brittany S. Pierce su novia porrista...Esta sera una historia de aventuras, amor, drama, accidentes y mucho mas! :D LEANLO NO SE ARREPENTIRAN! :) PD: Contiene g!p
1. Chapter 1

We can do it.

POV BRITTANY.

Hola, mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce pero no como Brittney Spears yo soy más talentosa estoy en mi último año de preparatoria tengo la mejor novia que podría desear ella está en su segundo año de la universidad y juega futbol ahí mismo es la capitana y su mejor amiga Quinn es la co capitana yo junto con Rachel somos sus novias la amo mucho ella es simplemente…perfecta! Es muy linda conmigo siempre carga mis cosas a cada clase aunque llegue tarde a la suya me lleva a todos lados y me consigue lo que quiero y cosas así aunque solo se comporta linda conmigo con los demás es muy mala y grosera y cada vez que se acerca un chico a hablarme o más bien coquetearme San los insulta y los corre y también tengo un hermano mayor Sam es de su edad pero el no estudia y se odian mutuamente siempre se están peleando una vez terminaron los dos en el hospital y todo por pelearse pero bueno no se puede hacer nada más, o si y recuerdo cuando me contó que sus padres estaban muy emocionados por su llegada pero lo que ellos no esperaban es que San naciera con un….pene así es y no me importa aun así la amo sus padres se dieron cuenta hasta las dos semanas de nacida cuando el doctor les dijo pero a ellos no les importo y tampoco dejaron de quererla menos recuerdo cuando me pidió ser su novia y también fue el mismo día cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor, fue tan tierno.

FLASHBACK HACE 2 AÑOS:

San y yo llevábamos 3 citas y hoy sería la cuarta y me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa.

Íbamos en su auto hacia un lujoso restaurant terminamos de cenar y me cantó una canción fue simplemente maravilloso.

FIN POV BRITTANY.

**Santana:** Britt te amo mucho y quiero preguntarte, ¿Serías mi novia?-nerviosa-

Brittany se quedó en shock no se esperaba esa pregunta y esto comenzó a asustar a Santana.

**Santana:** Escucha Britt sino estás lista yo entiendo podemos ser amigas y…-

**Brittany:** No!-gritó-Si quiero ser tu novia San es solo que me sorprendiste y me quede en shock-contestó-

**Santana:** Te amo!-

Se fundieron en un tierno beso que pronto se hizo uno con deseo y pasión.

Durante su sesión de besos Brittany pudo sentir la semi erección de Santana contra su piel y esto hizo que soltara un gemido.

**Santana:** Vamos a mi casa mis padres no están-.

**Brittany:** Vamos-.

Se dirigieron a la casa de la latina donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

FIN FLASHBACK.

POV BRITTANY.

Bueno hoy tengo que ir a ver a San jugar contra no sé qué equipo jaja yo sé que van a ganar por algo se llaman "The Wolves".

Eran las 4:00pm cuando inició el juego eran The Wolves contra The Eagles de la universidad vecina porque no sé de dónde eran en realidad. Pero ya era la segunda mitad del partido y el equipo de San llevaba la delantera: 3 a 1.

Veo a San llevando la delantera de su equipo pero se acerca una jugadora y le quita el balón ja! San no se dejara vencer por nadie pero al parecer ese equipo es muy bueno y no le pueden quitar el balón…..Si ya casi lo alcanza pero…SAN! No!


	2. You're Okay

Las personas se levantaron al observar a la chica tirada en el suelo producto de un gran golpe por parte del equipo contrario; Justo cuando Quinn le iba a quitar el balón al otro equipo para pasárselo a Santana pero la chica le da tremenda patada al balón que llega a caer justo en la cara de Santana haciendo que está última caiga al suelo sosteniendo su cara en dolor.

Los paramédicos se acercan rápidamente a auxiliar a Santana que tiene su cara llena de sangre: su nariz sangra a chorros, tiene el labio reventado y por el impacto se mordió la lengua por lo que también escupió sangre. Se la llevaron al hospital ya que su nariz se veía seriamente dañada.

Brittany, su mamá y la madre de Santana llegaron al hospital y esperaron media hora hasta que el doctor salió.

**Brittany:** Cómo está? Se hizo mucho daño?-preguntó desesperada-

**Doctor:** Tranquilas, ella está bien, se fracturó la nariz, la fractura es limpia así que no habrá problemas sanará rápidamente, también se reventó el labio y se lastimó la lengua ah y su ojo izquierdo está completamente morado e hinchado pero aparte de eso está muy bien-.

**Brittany:** Podemos pasar a verla?-,

**Doctor:** Claro que sí-.

Las tres siguieron al doctor donde se encontraba Santana en una camilla discutiendo con la enfermera.

**Santana: **Ya le dije que no voy a tragar eso se ve asqueroso-enojada-

**Enfermera:** Pero señorita es para que se sienta mejor se la tiene que tomar-tono amable-

**Santana:** Nada de señorita, Santana! Me escuchó? Santana y no tragare eso- contestó sin darse cuenta de que 3 pares de ojos la observaban.

**Madre de Santana:** Santana López! Tomate lo que te dice la enferma o sino yo misma te lo meteré por donde te quepa-amenazó-

Santana a regañadientes aceptó y se tomó el líquido "sospechoso" aunque no hubiera nada de que temer.

Brittany fue al lado de Santana y la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso.

**Brittany:** San me asustase mucho, no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo la rubia con un puchero.

**Santana:** Lo siento Britt pero fue culpa de esa perra-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Ya me puedo ir? Estoy bien ya me quiero ir.

**Doctor:** En 30 hora se podrá ir Srta.

**Santana:** Oh si!

Media hora después Santana fue dada de alta y se fue a su casa con Brittany, la mamá de Brittany se despidió de ella ya que Britt se quedaría a dormir en casa de su novia.

**Sra. López:** Chicas estaré aquí abajo así que no quiero escuchar sonidos extraños por favor-dijo bromeando.

**Santana:** Mamá no digas nada, ven Britt mejor subamos de una vez- dijo tomando la mano de su novia y subiendo las escaleras.

Subieron al cuarto de la latina donde esta se recostó en su cama junto a Britt que se apoyó en su pecho.

**Brittany:** San…te amo- dijo mirando a la morena.

**Santana:** Yo también te amo Britt y mucho- dijo dándole un tierno beso a su novia.

**Brittany:** Como te sientes San?-.

**Santana:** Mucho mejor Britt pero me duele la cabeza- dijo cerrando los ojos.

**Brittany:** Oh San, mejor duérmete mi amor yo estaré aquí contigo.

**Santana:** Creo que si Britt.

La latina cayó dormida rápidamente aun abrazando a su novia y la rubia un poco después se quedó dormida.

Cuando la latina despertó ya era de noche y buscó a Britt por el cuarto pero no la encontró así que bajó y la encontró con su mamá en la cocina.

**Santana:** Buenas noches-dijo abrazando a Britt por detrás.

**Brittany:** San, como te sientes?-.

**Santana:** Mucho mejor-.

**ML:** Y que a mí no me saludas?-.

**Santana:** Claro que sí mamá-dijo dándole un beso a su mamá en la mejilla- Y qué están haciendo?-.

**Brittany:** Ayudo a tu mamá a hacer la cena.

**Santana:** Oh y falta mucho?-.

**ML:** Tranquila ya casi esta, nada te quita lo comelona que eres San-.

**Santana:** Lo sé así soy-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cenaron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.


	3. Sin nombre aun:3

Al día siguiente.

Eran como las 8 de la mañana y Brittany besaba tiernamente el cuello y la espalda de Santana ya que está dormía solo con un short y bra, Santana seguía dormida pero comenzó a despertar gracias a los movimientos de su novia.

**Santana: **Eso se siente bien, sigue asi- habló al fin.

**Brittany:** Buenos días San, cómo amaneciste?.

**Santana: **Muy bien, que hay de ti?.

**Brittany: **También :D- Tú mamá no está :3 Sabes lo qué significa?.

**Santana:** Claro que sé, desde ahorita alguien quiere visitarte- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

**Brittany:** -bajando su mano- A si? Pues dile que es bienvenida.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y Santana se posicionó sobre Brittany y comenzó a desvestirla y viceversa.

**POV SANTANA.**

Me encanta hacer el amor con Britt, es una de mis cosas favoritas.

Comencé a lamer su pezón derecho que estaba ya más que duro y escucharla gemir me excita más, ahora mismo mi Santanaconda está más que lista pero no quiero apresurar las cosas disfrutare de este momento.

Bajé hasta su sexo y comencé a lamer y meter mi lengua, succionando sus jugos y metiendo dos dedos, me vuelve loca, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar y le dije "Llega en mi bebe" y después de dos movimientos más la sentí contra mis dedos y mi boca, supo estupendo.

**FIN POV SANTANA.**

**POV BRITTANY.**

Llegué y ahora bajé su bóxer; la única prenda que tenía y si no me equivoco estaba a lo que más podía y me acerque y comencé a chupársela y volverla loca, gemía y me volvía a excitar más, después de que llegara en mi boca Santana me puso debajo de ella y comenzó a penetrarme al principio suavemente y después más rápido "Ya me vengo" me dijo Santana a lo que yo contesté "Yo igual San, llega en mi" Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando la puerta de la entrada sonó y la mamá de San gritaba por nuestros nombres, trate de separarme pero San me dijo "No, ya casi llego" y segundos después ambas llegamos pero San seguía dentro de mí y tenía la respiración muy agitada…Después de unos segundos se separó de mí y besó suavemente mis labios y nos fuimos a duchar.

**FIN POV BRITTANY.**

Después de media hora bajaron cambiadas y agarradas de la mano.

**Santana:** Tengo hambre- fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a la cocina.

**ML: **Oh buenos días Santana, amanecí muy bien por si te lo preguntabas.

**Santana:** Lo siento, pero que vamos a desayunar?.

**ML:** Qué es lo que quieres?

**Santana:** amm…waffles, hot cakes, jugo, agua y postre :D.

Maribel solo rodó los ojos a la respuesta de su hija pero asintió y comenzó a hacerlo.

**ML:** Tu Britt que quieres?.

**Brittany:** amm…solo waffles por favor :3.

**ML:** Muy bien.

Una vez que se sentaron a desayunar Santana devoró lo suyo como si no hubiera comido en años dejando a las otras dos con una sonrisa.

**Santana**: Iré a hacer ejercicio, no quiero que esto se arruine- dijo mostrando su abdomen- Es por eso que no engordo- dijo con un guiño.

Britt y Maribel soltaron una risita mientras Santana se iba alejando.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Brittany ayudó a Maribel mientras Santana seguía sometida en sus ejercicios.

**Brittany:** Iré a con San, ya tardó mucho.

**ML:** Está bien, estaré en mi cuarto.

Brittany subió al cuarto donde se encontraba Santana haciendo abdominales.

**Brittany:** Saaaaan, ya llevas mucho aquí, quiero salir.

**Santana:** Solo 5 minutos más Britt, ya casi termino :B.

**Brittany:** Rápido D: Estoy muriendo!.

**Santana:** Listo! Sólo me tengo que duchar y luego vamos a donde quieras…aunque podemos ducharnos juntas otra vez :3 Quieres?.

**Brittany:** Nop, tardaremos mucho y ya quiero irme, apurate- la empujaba hacia el baño- Listo! :D Te espero en tu cama :3.

Cuando Santana terminó de bañarse, se cambió, se despidieron de su mamá y se fueron con las Faberrys.


End file.
